Never Underestimate the Girls
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Sakura all find out what there teamates think of them and decide to run away in the middle of the night to become stronger. Five years later they return stronger than ever. What will be there ex-teamates reaction?
1. Chapter 1

**Never Underestimate the Girls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yet...but i do own the OC's**

**--**

**(Hinata Pov)**

A young teenage girl was silently waiting at the training grounds for her teamates and sensei to arrive. She was watching a couple of birds fly when she heard the rest of team 8 coming. She was about to go and greet them when she heard her name in there convorsation. "You guys" Kiba Inuzuka said almost hesitantely. "I don't think that Hinata should...Y'know...well I don't think that she should still be a ninja." kiba said. Hinata had to hold a gasp as tears started to come to her eyes. She forced them back.

"I mean yeah, she's got a cool technique that could woop butt, but she is to hesitant to actually use it. Which could result in her dying one day." Kiba said. Hinata was shaking. 'Thats what he thinks of me? Darn it Kiba dosnt he know that in the ninja world he has just an equal chance at dying?' Hinata thought, with her head down.

'Well at least the others will stand up for me! right?' Now wondering what her other friends thought of her.

Surprisingly Shino was the next to speak up. " Kurnai-sensei as much as I hate to admit it...and I really do...but Kiba is right. Hinata is just to caring and gentle to actually hurt someone." Hinata nearly let a gasp escape...nearly. 'So Shino to? Please don't let Kurnai-sensei think that.' Hinata pleaded in her head.

Kurnai took a deep breathe and said "Listen I love Hinata like she was my own daughter...and I dont appreciate people talking about her like that...however I think that you may be right. Hinata is just to fragile to handle the ninja world, and besides that she has her heart problem from the Chunnin exams." Kurnai said in a mother like tone. 'So even she thinks it...alright so be it! I'm not even gonna pretend that I didnt hear them! I'm gonna walk up to them and confront them.' Hinata thought determened to make them see that she can handle herself.

She stood up and came out from where she was. Her _'teamates'_ didn't think that she had heard so they gave her the same greeting as always. A "Hey Hinata-Chan!" from kiba, a nod from Shino, and a "hello Hinata." from kurnai. Hinata didn't say anything wich came a surprise from the people around her. Usually Hinata would stutter out a "O-ohayo minna" in her shy voice.

Everyone turned to look at Hinata and gasped when they looked at her eyes. They were compleatly hardened. As though someone had just ripped out her hopes and dreams. Wich technicalley just happened.

"H-hinata whats wrong?" Kiba asked, worried for his friend. The other two were wondering that as well though they didnt say it. Hinata simply narrowed her eyes in a glare that would send Orochimaru running for the hills screaming 'Mommy save me!! Please! I still need to do more 'evil and completely twisted' thing before I die.' Kiba gulped and took a step back.

"H-H-Hinata?" Kiba asked still scared out of his mind. "Should'nt be a ninja? Can't hurt someone? Fragile?" she said, her voice stone cold. Everyone but Hinata gasped. One thought was running through there heads at the moment, 'Had she heard them?' "Well last I checked I'm the one that trains from dawn till dusk everyday even when we've been dismissed from training, I'm the one that saved us from the three people and the giant bee, I'm the one who was able to defeat the guy that Naruto coudn't beat, and if that isnt enough I'm also the one that has to heal you when you get hurt!" Hinata couldnt help it. The tears were now running down freely from her eyes.

Kurnai reached out to touch Hinata's shoulder, when she was stoped by Hinata slapping her hand away and said in a low voice "Don't you dare touch ME!!" Hinata screamed sending another shock through the other's.

"You know what? Fine! If you guys think that lowly of me then I'll take away the burden from this team...I QUIT!" And with that Hinata ran off leaving behind a shock team 8.

--

**Yeah I know kind of a sucky ending but it get's better. The next chapter is when TenTen finds out what her team thinks of her. Anyways please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hola person's! I know It has been a while but at least I'm updateing.**

**TenTen: So, let me get this straight...me and the other's run away because our teamates hate us?**

**Me: They dont hate you...they just think your weak...but you show them!**

**TenTen: Uh-huh...so what was up with Hinata last chappie?**

**Me: Well, Y'know how everyone seems to see Hinata as the weakest.**

**TenTen: Uh-huh.**

**Me: Well, She just finally had it with everyone thinking they're more superior than her.**

**TenTen: Ah. So what happens in this chappie?**

**Me: Well, this **_**is**_** your chappie...so...lot's of weapon throwing.**

**TenTen: Work's for me!**

**Me: Yup...oh...um...You do know who you are going to end up with in the future right?**

**TenTen: Hmmm...now that you mention it...no I dont know.**

**Me: Oh, well...hehe...would you kill me if I told you?**

**TenTen: Depends on who it is...I mean if you paired me up with any old dudes, psycho dudes, girl's, or Neji than I will kill you.**

**Me: Oh, hehe...well in that case I better RUN!!**

**TenTen: WAIT WHO DID YOU PAIR ME UP WITH??**

**Me: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIIIIIIIVVVVVE!!**

** MEANWHILE SOME OTHER PLACE IN KONOHA.**

**Neji: This is futile I know that I will defeat you. After all it is destiny.**

**Naruto: SHUT UP WITH THAT DESTINY CRAP!!**

** (Suddenly the 'Never Underestimate The Girl's' couples paper fall's on top of Naruto and knocks him out)**

**Neji: A simple peice of paper defeated him yet I could not in the Chunnin Exam's?**

** (Neji bends down and see's paper)**

**Neji: Let's see; Hinata with Gaara, TenTen with...WAIT, WHAT!!THERE IS NO WAY MY COUSIN SHALL BE WITH THAT INSOMNIAC SERIAL KILLER!!**

** (Neji stomp's off to have a **_**friendly chat **_**with the Autheress, and dosent see who TenTen is with.)**

**List: Hinata with Gaara, TenTen with Neji, Sakura with Sasuke, Temari with Shikamaru, Ino with Kiba.**

** (Me walking down the street.)**

**Me: I feel like orange juice, I feel like orange juice. (in a sing song voice.)**

**Me: (see's paper) What's this?**

**Me: (looks at paper) Ah. I wonder if anyone saw...**

**Neji: I WILL KILL YOU RED MOON NINJA!!**

**TenTen: No Neji! DON'T KILL HER!! CAUSE I WANT TO KILL HER!!**

**Me: OH SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!!**

** (I run for my life while screaming)**

**Me: I DONT OWN NARUTO!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Never Underestimate the Girl's**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(TenTen P.O.V.)**

'Finally training is over' was the thought running through my head. I was beat. But then again anyone would be if they had a race around konoha with Lee, and then right after had a 5 hour training period with Neji. I was walking to my house to get ready for the sleepover at Saki's house. I looked down and noticed that I didnt have my Kunai bracelet that my mom had given me before she died. Figuring that I had left it at the training ground's I rushed back there.

I searched on the ground near some bushes until I saw a glimmer over behind a tree. I quickly rushed over and there it was. My bracelet. I slipped it on and was about to leave until I heard my name mentioned in a convorsation. I naturally eavesdropped.

"AH! TODAY WAS A YOUTHFULLY GREAT YOUTHFUL TRAINING DAY!!" Shouted Neji. HA just kidding it was really Lee.

"YES LEE YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS SHINES BRIGHTLY TODAY!!" Shouted Gay I mean Gai-sensai

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

Que sunset and tears

Neji sweatdropped. "Um...can we talk about what we were talking about."

"AH YES YOUTHFULL NEJI!!NOW TELL US WHAT WERE WE YOUTHFULLY TALKING ABOUT?"Shouted the oh-so youthful Lee. Neji just sweatdropped.Again.

"We were talking about what we think of TenTen" Neji said still sweatdropping. "AH YES THE YOUTHFUL TENTEN!! NOW YOUTHFULLY TELL US WHAT YOU YOUTHFULL NEJI THINK OF HER!!" Gai yelled. "Well I think that...no I know that...She has been slacking off lately." Neji said. His stoic nature returning.

'WHAT!! I HAVE NOT BEEN SLACKING OFF!! I'VE BEEN TRAINING HARDER' Inner TenTen said 'UGH!! STUPID NEJI WHAT DOES HE KNOW!! Well at least I still got Lee and Neji.' TenTen thought

"YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSAI I HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOUTHFUL NEJI!!TENTEN HAS SEEMED TO HAVE BEEN SLACKING OFF LATELY!! SHE WAS EVEN MORE BEHIND THEN USUAL IN OUT RACE THIS MORNING!!" Lee yelled.

'NANI?? I THOUGHT LEE WAS TOO NICE TO SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT.' TenTen thought. 'Well Gai-Sensai will stick up for me! Right?' She thought now wondering what her sensai thought of her.

"YOUTHFUL LEE AND YOUTHFUL NEJI, I MUST SAY THAT I AM SUPRISED THAT YOU THINK THAT!!" Gai-sensai shouted. 'HA!! See Gai dosent think that!!' TenTen thought. "I AM SUPRISED BECAUSE I COULDNT AGREE MORE!!" Gai yelled. 'WHAT!! OH THAT'S IT!!' Was TenTen's last thought before she jumped out from behind the tree. Needless to say her '_teamates' _were suprised.

"OH HELLO YOUTHFUL TENTEN!! DID YOU YOUTHFULLY FORGET SOMETHING??"Questioned the youthful Gai-sensai. "HELLO YOUTHFUL TENTEN!!" Shouted Lee. "Hn." Said the oh-so stoic Neji.

"Yeah, I forgot something." TenTen said in a evil tone that made Neji gulp. "I _forgot _to tell you that you guys are jerks. I _forgot _to mention that I have been training not only here but also at my house from dawn till dusk which is why I'm _slacking off._ I _forgot _to tell you that Tsunade has assigned me _more _mission's then you. And I _forgot _to tell you that I am about to inflict serious pain on you!" TenTen said...er...evilly. The one that going through her team's head was 'Crap!! She heard!!'

With that TenTen, in a blind rage, threw senbon's, sword's, dagger's, kunai's, shuriken, katana's, wakizashi, tanto's, and countless other's. Needless to say Gai, Lee, and even Neji were severely injured.

"Oh! And by the way...I QUIT!!" TenTen yelled, and in a huff walked away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I know that it's not that good. But once I get all the girl's team mates situation done I promise it will get better. And next up is Sakura!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: YO YO YO!! WHAT'S UP MY HOMIES!!**

**Jiraya: Pretty lady...(drools)**

**Me: BACK!! BACK YOU PERVERT!! BACK I SAY!! SECURITY!!**

**(Bodyguards enter)**

**Me: ATTAAAAACK!!**

**(Bodyguards grab Jiraya's arms and start to drag him out)**

**Jiraya: ME SHALL NOT LEAVE WITHOUT PRETTY LADY!!**

**Me: Take him away, boy's!!**

**Jiraya: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**(Bodyguards leave with Jiraya)**

**Me: Now, I do not own Naruto. If I did Jiraya wouldnt be so perverted. Now on with the story!**

**--**

I was currently, up in a tree. My reasoning for being up in a tree? To surprise my team mates when they get here. Hehe! I bet even Sasuke will be surprised. Anyway's I was waiting for awhile. About 5 minutes actually, when they finally arrived. I was about to jump down and scare the crap out of them when I caught hold of their conversation.

"Hey! You guys?" Questioned the number one dobe of the village."What do you think of Sakura?" At this I stopped breathing for a moment. Would Sasuke admit that he likes me?

"I think she is-" Sasuke started. 'Yes Sasuke! Say what you really think of me!" I thought as I watched through the branches. "a weak and hopeless girl not worthy of being called a Kunoichi." He finished as my heart was shattered into a million pieces. 'Well, at least Naruto likes me. Right?' I questioned in my head.

"You know Sasuke. You've said some pretty harsh things in the past, but this has got to be the most cruelest thing of them all." Naruto said face downcast. 'Yes Naruto defends me!' "But what's worse is that...for once...I completely agree with you." He finished off. My breathe got caught in my throat, as a choked back a gasp.

"I always thought that. I just didnt want to say anything to you two. Having a fangirl on the team has made it horrible." Said Kakashi for once using his serious voice.

'Th-those baka's!' I thought as my inner took over.

I jumped down from the tree with a glare on my face. I got the reaction I had been hoping before I heard the conversation. They all jumped. Even Sasuke. But that didnt matter to me anymore. I kept on glaring a '**Itachi approved glare**' "Weak? Hopeless? Not worthy of being called Kunoichi? Well guess what _Uchiha. _I train every friggin day and halfway through every friggin night. How much do you and _Uzumaki _train? Huh? And what about you _Hatake-sensai_? Why are you always late yet I seem to always be on time for training even if I was up all-night training already? You guy's tell me that!" I scream at them. They seemed to be shocked that I called them by their last name. Especially Uchiha.

"Now hold on there Sakura! That was completely uncalled for!" Hatake yelled. I simply narrow my eyes more.

"That was uncalled for? What about you guys talking about me like that when I was here. You should have sensed my chakra! Or are you so weak that you can't even do that? Well? I'm waiting for an answer Hatake!" I didnt even call him sensai this time. The teme deserved it. "And what happened to the great Sasuke Uchiha? I thought you could do anything! Well that was either a lie or I've surpassed you all to be able to mask my chakra like that!" They were all starting to look guilty.

"Sakura, we didnt mean it! I swear! We were just-" I cut Naruto off before he could finish.

"Oh! You didnt mean it? So I guess that _friends _now aday's talk about eachother behind there backs huh? Well if that's the case. _Uzumaki _you are the most idiotic ninja I have ever met! You cant even see that Hinata loves you, your so dumb!" I screamed.

"Sakura that's enough!" Hatake yelled at me. But I was not through yet!

"Don't start with me Hatake! You are the laziest Shinobi I have ever met! How did someone as lazy as you even make it to elite Jounin? Did they lower their standards or something? Or did you just get by for your looks?" I yelled.

"Sakura-" I cut Uchiha off before he could finish.

"What is it _Uchiha?!_ You got something to say to me? Because it seems that you never do! Even when I risk MY life to save your's! You just call me annoying and go on your merry way! Funny that now when I'm yelling at you, you got something to say to me! I cant believe I _used _to love you! You know what? I wish you would go back to that stupid snake Orochimaru!"

Right after I said it I knew it had hurt him. Yet I didnt regret one single word I said. He deserved it. "Oh and Hatake! I quit!" with that said I walked off. I had to get ready for my slumber party anyways.

--

**O.k. In case anyone is wondering about the sleepover, in the last chapter it said that TenTen was going home to get ready for Sakura's sleepover. That's where the girl's will tell what happened with their teams and decide to run away. Oh and Temari and her bro's and sensai are there for a ninja exchange program. Some random team from Konoha went to Suna. Anyways hope you all enjoyed! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Alright, I know that I took more time than I usually do to update. But this month has been all about stress. There was the 9 weeks test's. And trying to get good grades on my report card. And babysitting my lil' sis. And cancelling my plan's with my friends and writing to clean, babysit, hang out with my family. My glasses are supremely weak now and I cant really see the bored in the classrooms. And I got in a fight with one of my BFF's. But it all paid off in the end. I got all A's and two B's on my report card, I passed all my 9 week's test's, my sis has become a little less annoying, and I made up with my friend. Now the only problems are, I'm sick and my glasses still suck. Anyway's now that most of this month's drama is over I should be updating more.**

**Gaara: Red Moon Ninja does not own Naruto or any anime for that matter. **

**Me: I feel so alone!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Ino P.O.V.)**

I yawned as I lay in the field that me and my team had discovered while coming home from a mission one day. It was like my get-away from all the drama. Hey, even a drama queen like me needs a break every once and a while. My teamates dont know that I come here though. They think I spend all of my free time shopping and goofing off with the girl's. Feh, if they paid more attention to me than maybe they wouldnt think like that.

**'It's almost as if they think your hopeless'** I quickly shooed the thought away as soon as it popped up. My teamates would never think like that. They know that I work as hard as them...besides Shikamaru. But then again, he does spend time coming up with good stradegies for the team, and if need be, the village.

Chouji has been working extremely hard. He still eats like there's no tomarrow, but he train's as much as he eat's. Besides, eating helps his training. I know I act all disgusted but, hey, I'm a girl.

Asuma-sensai really needs to stop smoking. I'm thinking about taking all his cigarettes away from him. Maybe get him a new hobby, or a girlfriend. I have heard that Kurenai's been after him. Anyways, he spends alot of his time training us.

I sighed. The team has been acting better lately. I dont whine as much. Shikamaru does more work. Chouji got a little more serious. And Asuma-sensai seem's to trust us more. Yet sometimes, I wonder how they think of me.

I stopped breathing for a moment as I heard someone nearing. I heard Chouji's voice. I let out my breath, before listening in on there conversation. What? It's helpful training for future missons.

"Hey guy's? Have you noticed that Ino's been slacking lately?" Chouji questioned cautiously. **'Why the nerve of that...how could he!?" **I question angrily in my head.

"She's always been slacking. Then again, all girl's are inferior to guy's." Shikamaru said with a yawn. **"GGGRRRRR!!!! I'LL PUMBLE HIM!!!!!" **I yelled out in my head.

"She's to obsessed with that Uchiha as well. She skips training just to stalk him. It's no wonder that she couldnt beat Sakura." Asuma-sensai said. **"HOW DARE THOSE TRAITORS!!! I HAVENT STALKED SASUKE FOR YEARS! I ONLY SKIP TRAINING WHEN I ABSOLUTLEY HAVE TO!!! AND ME AND SAKURA TIED!!! THEY CANT USE THAT AGAINST ME!!" **I screamed in my head. What the heck is wrong with them anyway?

**"That's it! No one messes with Yamanaka, Ino!" ** I calmly got up off the ground and walked over to my 'team'.

"Hey _guy's_" I said icily. The sound of my voice made them jump up slightly.

"I-Ino...wh-what are you doing here?" Chouji asked, stuttering.

"Oh ya'know. Relaxing a little. Mom gave me a break from the store." I said my eye's narrowing.

"Feh, Why arent you shopping then?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"I dont alway's shop _Shikamaru._ In fact when ever I have free-time, I come here to relax while I can." I said. I was glaring now.

"Um...Ino? Why are you glaring?" Chouji asked nervously. I had to hold myself back from strangeling him.

"I'm glaring 'cause I heard some no good jerks, talking bad about me behind my back." I state, glare intensifying.

The three gulped. "You wouldnt have any idea who would do that. Do you guy's?" I said sarcastically. "Because I _know _it wasnt _you_. I mean you guy's know that I havent had a crush on Sasuke for two years now. And you guy's _know _that I havent skipped practice for a whole year and a half. And you guy's _know_ that Sakura and I tied in that battle. And you guy's _know _that I havent Been SLACKING!!!!!" I screamed the last part out at them, making them flinch.

"So, what _cold-hearted temes_ would say something like that?!" I yelled out at them. They all look down guiltily. As they should be.

"Oh and Sarutobi? I quit!" With a huff I walked off, leaving three dumb-founded males.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it was so short. I just couldnt really think of anything for Ino. Though I dont think I should have made her so calm. Oh well. My next Chappie should be better. Oh and I have a poll up. Could you please vote. Thank you and please review!**


End file.
